


those were the days

by tsuchakoz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Gen, Ikusaba Mukuro plays the piano, Ikusaba Mukuro-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuchakoz/pseuds/tsuchakoz
Summary: Warning for a more explicitly toxic and manipulative relationship between Mukuro and Junko than in canonThe piano piece is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5ayDS6FTks🙤 · ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · 🙦Mukuro discovers Junko's plan and lets her friends in the audience know(bad summary ik)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Ikusaba Mukuro & Everyone
Kudos: 4





	those were the days

As Mukuro sat before the piano keys, she knew what she had to do. The keys were a little stiffer than she was used to, she thought, as she began the mournful opening of the last-resort signal. 

It was a piece she had learnt a long time ago, breaking into school music rooms to practice in the dead of night. She’d been so young then, and so old at the same time. Young enough that Junko would believe her when she lied about going out for exercise – she always ran the last stretch back to that old, dilapidated house, just in case – but also old enough to know what Junko was capable of if she discovered what Mukuro really did.

As she played the slow first bars, she sank into that state of calm that music gave her. If it was to be the last song she’d ever play, at least it was one she loved. 

She sped up slightly, playing more from muscle memory than anything else. This wasn’t a piece she needed sheet music for. The pace of the notes felt as natural as her own pulse.  
Junko had laughed when she said she was going undercover as the Ultimate Pianist. Because how could Mukuro, the stupid twin, be better at something than Junko was?

When she played, she could forget all of that.

She risked a glance to the balcony, to check if they had gotten her signal. What would she do if they hadn’t?

A blue teddy bear sat on the middle seat. They were safe.

Her part of Junko’s plan was the easy part, according to Junko. She just had to keep playing and distract the audience until the main event arrived. If she hadn’t found out at the last minute, she would have at least protested.

As the last notes rang out across the packed hall, she began mentally counting the seconds while walking backstage. If – and it was a big if – she timed it right, she might be able to get out.

Autopilot led her through shortcuts and backdoors that she shouldn’t really know about, but she always scouted buildings out now. It was muscle memory. 

She could hear Junko’s voice faintly, meaning she only had a few minutes to get out. 

When she finally stepped out into the cool night air, she felt a sense of deep relief, but also guilt. She’d abandoned Junko. Left her twin to die.

She tried to tell herself that Junko would abandon her without a second thought if she thought it was the best decision.

Junko had always wanted to go out in a blaze of glory.

And that was what she got as the concert hall exploded. Her ears rang, all sound muffled. She was free, in a sick and twisted way. 

So Mukuro Ikusaba turned away from the explosion and began to walk. Today was the beginning of the rest of her life.


End file.
